The present disclosure relates to index management within a database management system, and more particularly to index management within a database management system when performing sequential database record inserts.
A Database Management System (DBMS) is an application for manipulating and managing the database centrally, which is used to establish, use, and maintain the database so as to ensure the safety and integrity of the database. A database index is a data structure that improves the speed of data retrieval operations on a database table at the cost of additional write operations and storage consumption to maintain the index data structure. Indices can be used to quickly locate data without having to search every row in a database table every time the database table is accessed. The indices can be created using one or more columns of a database table, thereby providing a basis for both rapid random lookups and efficient access of ordered records.